Do You Love Me?
by Maitekorra
Summary: Yaoi. Eren x Armin. Pure smut. Read at your own risk. Armin decides to ask Eren a rather lovely question while they're alone in his tent.


Armin unbuckled the leather belts around him and completely removed his 3D Maneuver Gear. After a long day of work guarding the outer walls, he finally had the time to rest. The cool summer breeze outside seemed to leak through the tent, yet this didn't bother him at all; He laid back in his cramped tent and enjoyed the cool breeze over his tired body.

A shuffle was heard outside of the tent. "Armin?" a familiar voice called out.

The blonde sat upright and saw his friend welcome himself inside of the tent. Eren allowed his hands to run across the clips of the leather belts and also removed his 3D Maneuver Gear. This caused Armin to blush a soft shade of pink; The way Eren was, his chocolate colored hair, turquoise eyes... he was beautiful.

Armin, however, did not want Eren to see this. He turned away and only blushed harder as Eren sat next to him and said, "Armin, are you okay?"

'The way he says my name,'

"Is there anything on your mind?"

He felt himself burn with smoldering blood. Eren had noticed his violent blush, and to Armin's surprise, he placed his hand over his. This did not help with the rosy blush covering his cheeks.

"E- Eren..." Armin forced through his lips in a stutter , "Do you... Do you love me?"

He placed his tender hand on Armin's chin and forced his head to his direction. Their eyes met. He gave a very sexy smirk and purred, "What do you think?"

"Don't make me want you more..." Armin squeaked.

"You're so cute when you blush,"

Eren closed his eyes and gave him a passionate kiss, slightly parting his lips and giving Armin what seemed like an electric shock; Flames burst through his lips. Armin's eyes were wide open and somewhat terrified.

He broke away from the kiss and pierced Armin's eyes with turquoise orbs.

"I always have," Eren finally replied, pulling him into another warm embrace.

Armin allowed his eyes to close slowly, enjoying the warmth that Eren brought him. One hand slipped into his chocolate hair, absentmindedly gliding through his dark strands with quivering fingers.

Eren gave a somewhat aggressive push, catching Armin with full surprise. He straddled the younger teenager's twitching lap and streaked his hands down a heaving chest beneath him.

"E- Eren... What're you..."

His sentence was interrupted by another moist kiss. The brunette vigorously kissed at his lower lip, slightly nipping and licking after each parting. The blonde allowed himself to moan softly, revealing how fragile he really was, and passionately sucked on the older teen's lips in return, allowing both hands to wrap around the brunette's neck and pull him closer.

He pulled off the shirt and revealed Armin's beautiful chest. It was warm and fragile, and feeling the need to tease, he leaned down and licked a small yet erect nipple. This earned him a yelp of pleasure from underneath.

"I want to make love to you," Eren purred, allowing the shivering blonde to bite his lip.

Eren stooped down and forced Armin's lips open, aggressively slipping his tongue into the dank cavern, enjoying the oddly sweet taste of their saliva mixing together. He licked the roof of Armin's mouth while sucking on his lips, feeling the soft vibrations of the blonde's moans slip past their lips, which he enjoyed all the more.

The brunette kissed down to Armin's neck and licked the length of it. Armin's hips bucked fruitlessly as teeth were sunk into his neck.

"Hnnng," The younger teen groaned loudly.

Eren apologetically licked the wound, getting sweet blood over his tongue. He didn't care, though. As the taste of blood lingered on his lips, he kissed down to the blonde's chest, then lower stomach, leaving a warm and somewhat moist trail in his wake. He allowed a hand to tug on the blonde's pants, slightly sucking on his lower stomach and caressing his chest.

"Eren..." Armin sighed in pleasure, "Eren... fuck me... please..."

With that said, Eren softly blushed a shade of scarlet and finally unbuckled Armin's pants. He pulled the pants off of the blonde and bit his lip as Armin slowly spread his shivering legs, showing the complete willingness to receive. Eren admired this lovely picture; Armin looking at him through pleading light blue eyes, his legs wide open to receive, a strong shade of pink slapped across his cheeks.

He slid his fingertips up Armin's legs as he lowered his head between the two thighs, giving small licks and nudges through the boxers. The blonde moaned a little too excitedly; His erection was already pushing up against his boxers, which was now rubbing against the fabric with each movement.

"You're this horny?" Eren teased as he nibbled on Armin's erection.

Another violent blush.

The brunette finally tugged off the boxers using his teeth. After the boxers were completely off, Eren blushed softly at the sight of Armin's fully erect cock. It certainly didn't help his hardening cock, which was now somewhat noticeable through his pants.

As impatient as Eren was, he instantly felt the strong urge to just fuck Armin right then and there. However, that was not what he had in store. He lowered his head and licked the slit of the tip of Armin's cock repeatedly, getting the salty taste of precum on his tongue. Armin gasped in pleasure.

"Armin..." Eren moaned in response, sucking vigorously on the head of Armin's cock.

The blonde looked down at Eren, his eyes glinting with passion. As he did this, Erin blushed violet and took the rest of Armin's member into his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forward while swirling his tongue around the head of Armin's cock, allowing Armin to moan and grunt freely.

Eren's tongue skillfully slithered across the shaft of the blonde's pulsating erection; With every lick and suck, a renewed moan left Armin's mouth. He spread his legs a little wider to give the brunette more access, softly begging for more.

He took hold two handfuls of Eren's hair and moaned, "Eren... S-suck harder... ahn!"

Precum leaked out of the younger teen's cock; It throbbed in pleasure with each lick and suck. However, Eren had other things in mind. He took out Armin's cock from his mouth and left it alone, allowing it to throb gently. Armin was slightly disappointed and signaled it by groaning Eren's name.

"Shh," Eren crooned, pressing two fingers onto the blonde's shivering lips. Armin obeyed and allowed him to slip his fingers inside of his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue over them.

The older teen pulled out his two fingers and moved his hand down to Armin's ass, parting his two cheeks and admiring the sight of his twitching heat. He slowly inserted one finger, enjoying the sound of Armin gasping in pleasure as he did so. Eren certainly didn't want to hurt Armin, however, the moans he heard did oblige him all the more.

As he inserted the second finger, Armin gasped, "Eren..!"

Eren gave a cheeky smirk and scissored gingerly, pushing deeper in search of that one certain spot. The blonde groaned softly in pleasure. As he thrust his fingers deeper, his fingertips pushed something both smooth and round. As he hit that spot, he heard Armin moan loudly.

"R- Right there, Eren!"

Using one hand to stroke the blonde's sharp hips, he continued to scissor and fondle Armin's prostate, stroking and prodding gently. As he did this, Armin groaned loudly and peered down at Eren through half lidded eyes, giving him an innocent yet pleading look.

"Eren!" He moaned impatiently, "Fuck me! Please- Ahh!"

The brunette blushed as he heard this; Armin, making the world known to who was going to take him, his soft, sexy moans of pleasure.

Eren pulled out his two fingers from his lover's tight heat, thrusting his hand into his pocket and taking out a small bottle that read 'Water-based lubricant.' Slightly panting in anticipation, he pulled off his pants, revealing his hard erection that was slightly curled upwards.

The younger teen peeked down at Eren's erection and squeezed his eyes shut; He blushed harder and hesitantly looked away. Seeing this made the brunette laugh.

"You're so sexy like this," Eren purred, pouring a generous amount of lubricant on his hand and spreading it over his cock.

"I want you..." Armin panted, "I need you,"

Precum started to leak out of Eren's hard cock as he grabbed Armin's hips and pulled him up to his pelvis. Their dicks slightly ground onto each other, causing both to groan in unison. Eren was hesitant, considering the fact that he didn't want to hurt him. He gripped Armin's hips and slowly lowered himself into his tight heat.

God it felt great; Forcing the whole length of his cock into Armin, hearing the moans slipping past their lips. Armin, however, squeezed his eyes shut, which were both filled with tears. The blonde felt pain as Eren pushed himself deeper, in search of that same sweet spot.

As Armin readjusted himself against Eren's pelvis, the brunette gave a rough thrust, forcing the whole length of his cock through and hitting Armin's prostate, causing both pain and pleasure to him at the same time.

"Eren!" The blonde moaned.

_Stop!_  
"D- Deeper!"

_No! It hurts!_

"Hnng!"

Eren pierced through Armin with his turquoise orbs for eyes and gave him a look. He didn't want to hurt Armin; But this was his first time...

'Am I hurting him...?'

The younger teen instantly saw through this look and said, "Eren... p-promise me you... won't be gentle..."

Eren peered through him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Armin moaned impatiently.

The brunette bit his lip. "If that's what you want,"

With that said, Eren gripped Armin's thighs and thrust harder into him, hitting that sweet spot once more. Armin held back tears. It did hurt, however, whenever his prostate was hit, he couldn't stop himself from groaning in pleasure. Each thrust got much harder and rougher; Eren was grunting in pleasure with each thrust, and Armin, who grew accustomed to this treatment, wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and moaned loudly with half-lidded eyes.

The sound of Eren's balls slapping against the blonde's ass rung throughout the tent. Both were sweating and panting, each and every thrust he made always hit Armin's prostate, giving him waves of great pleasure. Armin's lower abdomen felt hot and full of electricity; He was going to cum very soon. As Eren thrust inside of his tight heat, he started to buck his hips to meet the thrusts, enjoying the penetration all the more.

"E- Eren!" Armin groaned, slightly covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Don't..." Eren grunted, "I... want to hear it... let everyone know who's taken you..."

"Eren!" Armin moaned loudly through heavy breaths, feeling his lower abdomen throb somewhat painfully and fill himself with pleasure.

He finally cummed; He felt his body tighten, then relax, enjoying moments of bliss. The cum splattered over his stomach and Eren's chest, however, none of them cared. Armin pulled himself onto Eren and moaned repeatedly into his ear.

"Armin..." Eren breathed, giving each thrust all his strength and speed, hitting Armin's sweet spot with each thrust. "Eren!" The blonde called in bliss response.

"Armin!"

The blonde let out an excited high-pitched moan into Eren's ear and continued to buck his hips, meeting Eren's every thrust and emphasizing the pleasure coming from the penetration.

"Armin! Hnnng!"

As Eren released his seed into Armin's tight heat, they both moaned loudly in unison. His balls tightened then relax, and so did his muscles; He slowly thrust out his orgasm, holding Armin close with his arms around his waist.

They were both panting and sweating, clinging close to each other and whispering sweet things into their ears. Eren pulled himself out and released his grip on Armin's sharp hips, allowing himself to lay down right next to him. As they laid next to each other, the blonde's eyes were still full with tears, his face still slapped with a rosy shade. Armin pulled himself onto the brunette; Sky blue eyes met with turquoise orbs.

Eren grinned and pulled Armin into another passionate embrace, sucking on his lips as he did so. Armin kissed him back, giving all of the passion he had. As Eren broke away from the kiss, they both whispered in unison, "I love you."


End file.
